Watch Me Burn
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Love was simply a chemical reaction in the brain.Love was as cold and twisted as the process that created the feelings; love was to feel pain and pleasure in equal amounts.Love was doing the impossible.He couldn't leave.And he couldn't stay.- MM oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own death note

**Suggested Listening**: Love the Way You Lie **by** Eminem ft Rihanna

~Start~

Matt was seated in the chair he had pulled into the bedroom with his arms draped across his knees with hands dangling between his legs. The room was dark with the blinds mostly shut, only a little of the early mornings light filtering through the bent part.

He had been sitting there for a long while, since late last night, staring at the bed as Mello lay there, all but dead to the world until the drugs in his system wore off. But Mello wasn't addicted to drugs, far from it, Mello hated the stuff. The drugs were there because Matt had put them there.

His gaze dropped to the bandages on his arms. The cuts underneath them had come from when Mello had gotten pissed off and thrown him through the second story window, the one now held together by duck tape and cardboard. He would have been nothing more than guts on the pavement had it not been for the fire escape he had slammed into and clutched onto like the life line it was.

That had happened a few days ago.

A week before that Mello had shoved him to the floor and fucked him so hard Matt had been forced to drag himself to the doctor whilst the blond was off with the mafia doing god knows what.

Matt had let the blond do the same thing to him the night before, in the bed at least, and he hadn't needed to even try to get hard despite the treatment; how could he? Mello was as beautiful as he was dangerous. Those long legs connected to slim hips and sleek torso with that smooth skin Matt loved to feel under his fingertips…

Mello had taken longer than usual to catch his breath, having exhausted his anger within the sex, so sticking him in the neck with the needle hadn't been difficult. His expression had been one of pure shock as his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, body falling limp across Matt's sweat and blood covered form.

Mello was currently handcuffed to the bedpost, his legs also tied down because Matt knew that if any part of him was free he would find a way out. Especially when he…

The bandages on his arms, unraveling in places, were spotted with blood, soaking through in others, from the night befores sex where Mello's hands had dug into him as he held him in place. Because there was no such thing as 'love making'.

Love was simply a chemical reaction in the brain.

Love was as cold and twisted as the process that created the feelings; love was to feel pain and pleasure in equal amounts. Love was doing the impossible.

And Matt had had enough of the impossible. Had enough of being told he was useless and that Mello was going to leave again after the Kira case ended. Had enough of pretending he didn't see those extra scratch marks on the blond's body and the reeking smell of sex and cheap perfume on him when he came back from 'work'.

He couldn't leave.

And he couldn't stay.

So he would erase the problem.

He took a deep breath, and stood on tired legs; picking up the small container he'd left by his feet he moved over to the bed where Mello's breaths came in small ragged bursts. Matt wondered if the blond was allergic to the sedative. It didn't really matter as he should be coming out of it sometime soon.

Matt had been waiting for him to wake up all night.

He squeezed the container beside Mello's left shoulder and used it to make a crude outline of his body, making sure the liquid soaked through the fabric of the quilt the naked body laid on. Matt ran a finger across the bare chest before him and blinked slightly, half smile twisting his lips as Mello's body arched towards it.

They hadn't always been that way... hadn't always gotten into screaming matches and fist fights where the aim was to actually _hurt _the other, be it physical or mental. They had enjoyed each others company, got breathless and happy after kisses, caressed instead of scratched...once upon a time.

Mello's eyes snapped open and Matt didn't so much as blink. The blond took a few moments, mind clearly foggy, before he snarled at Matt whilst tugging at the cuffs that secured his hands. There was no doubt that he was more than pissed off.

"Matt you have three seconds to get me out of these restraints."

Matt had gone back to the chair and sat gingerly, more to his side than before, and quietly lit a cigarette. The blond thrashed and tugged at the bindings, the metal probably digging painfully into his skin.

Matt smoked silently and listened to all the threats and swears and 'I'm going to beat you so fucking bad when you let me free' that spilled from Mello's snarled lips. That, more than anything, was Mello.

He raked his eyes across the strained naked body and felt his sex twitch in response. But beyond that... there was no other reaction from his body. No fluttery feeling he used to get when he looked at Mello, no adoration what so ever.

Matt stood and flicked open his lighter, tossing it onto the bed and watched as the liquid ignited, the cloth bursting into flame. Mello's eyes nearly popped out of his skull and he struggled violently, voice slick with fear as he screamed at Matt to get him out of there.

Mello couldn't stand fire, something about an incident in his past, so Matt knew it was torture for him to be in the middle of one. His very own funeral pyre.

But to Matt, it was the only option left for him, for them. So he stood there and watched silently as Mello screamed at him, yelled and pleaded as the fire licked and burned at his skin; the metal restrains heating up and searing the impressions into his flesh.

Matt wondered if he had ever sounded that way, that defeated and scared and frantic, or said any of those things over the years to Mello. And after a moment, decided he didn't care. He sat back down and lit another cigarette, content to watch the place burn down around them.

Because even in death, they were always together.

-End-

**AN**: Yeah... my mind goes off in strange places when left to its own devices XD. So I was forcefed 'I Love the way you Lie' by my friend, and once I listened to the lyrics this is what popped up into my mind.

Review?


End file.
